Alimentando Cuervos
by JeanIggy
Summary: La vida de kenny como un solitario chico después de que el tiempo lentamente lo separara de sus amigos. Encontrara amor, dolor, y uno que otro drama en esta historia de su vida ¿Podrá ser feliz o simplemente estará sentado en el patio de su casa alimentando cuervos? . Yaoi/BoyxBoy.


**Hey, este es mi primer Fanfic, así que algunas aclaraciones, será Kenny-centric es decir, se enfocara en la historia de Kenny, Sera BoyxBoy es decir, Yaoi, Gay. Este es un AU de los chicos ambientado en el mismo South Park pero más adelante, a parte Kenny no es inmortal. Kenny es un poco "OOC" y lo pongo entre comillas porque en realidad ¿que sabemos de Kenny realmente? En fin espero que les guste, no sé qué pareja le daré pero estoy entre Stan o Craig, Ya veré. Los Reviews son bienvenidos y las críticas también, quiero mejorar y este será mi primer fic. Este capitulo es algo corto pero es porque es el piloto, el de prueba.**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la historia. Por cierto South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Las gotas de lluvia se precipitaban lentamente cayendo en la cama algo desordenada de un joven que se entretenía viendo como estas mojaban el vidrio roto de la ventana. Unos cansados ojos azules despegaban su atención de la mundana situación, nada nueva en su vida, para enderezarse en el colchón sucio y gastado que hasta carecía de sabanas. Unas simples toallas eran lo único que lo protegía de las mordaces garras del frío montañoso de South Park.

Moviendo sus piernas para apoyarse en el piso de su cuarto, maldiciendo por lo bajo el no poder ni siquiera pagarse unas medias que lo protegiera de la helada temperatura. Armado de valor se levantó en sus dos delgadas y pálidas piernas directo al armario. Al abrir dicho mueble sus labios casi se deforman en una sonrisa viendo su traje de princesa Kenny, Oh!Cómo estuvo cerca de apoderarse de South Park. Buenos recuerdos. En fin, tomó su ya conocida chaqueta naranja de capucha afelpada como de costumbre, quería resumir pronto sus actividades matutinas en el baño. Era su rutina, y él era un sujeto de rutina, le hacía recordar que él podía ser como todos los demás, que no importara que sus padres fueran unos drogadictos y alcohólicos, que su hermano estaba en prisión por haber robado un auto o de que era la persona más pobre en el maldito pueblo. Sí, la rutina era lo único que lo mantenía totalmente cuerdo, eso y su capucha que le cubría toda su cara. Tal vez ese era uno de los aspectos más importantes en su vida. el que nadie viera su cara era importante, era algo simbólico. El que no lo vieran. El que no supieran como era, es importante. No pueden insultar a Kenneth así. Solo pueden insultar a McCormick, al hijo de aquella pobre familia. Pero no a él como tal, no a él como individuo, y aunque sonara tonto eso sentía.

Dándose un rápido vistazo en el espejo después de limpiarse bien su boca notó sus ojos avellana, antes brillantes y ahora totalmente opacados por el paso de las noches, la vida era dura, sobre todo cuando tienes una hermana a la que alimentar y sin dinero, situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas. Pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello para eliminar cualquier rastro de nudos en él. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que su madre, totalmente sobria, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró directamente a los ojos, fue una noche fría de enero y los copos de nieve caían como tan rápido como la mismísima lluvia, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y le dije con sus grandes ojos verdes. "eres hermoso Kenneth, no sé porque lo ocultas detrás de esa capucha, cualquier chica se enamoraría de tan solo verte" claro esto antes de tomar su dosis diaria de metanfetaminas y comenzar a bailar la banda POP del momento. Pero aun así esas palabras se grabaron en su corazón y era lo único que lo mantenía completamente apegado a ellos. Eran una mierda de familia, pero eran SU familia.

—Kenny… ¿puedo usar el baño ya?— fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la visión más adorable que el destino le podía regalar.

Su hermana Karen se estaba frotando los ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo, era todo un ángel, era su orgullo, inteligente, linda, esperaba que ella si tuviera un gran futuro como él lo tenía planeado.

— Por supuesto que si Karen — Decía el rubio dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña y haciéndose a un lado. – ¿quieres pancakes para desayunar? – lentamente se retiraba del baño para darle privacidad a la chica.

— ¡Claro! – mencionaba emocionada para después cerrar la puerta.

El rubio se dirigía lentamente a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que sus padres no se habían desmayado por el alcohol en la sala… seguro se les acabo. Reuniendo los ingredientes se dispuso a crear sus pancakes, una receta personal que el mismo había creado. Estaba también orgulloso, la comida en su casa la había comprado el mismo, había conseguido un trabajo de mesonero en un café a las afueras del pueblo, era poco concurrido pero así era mejor. Nadie que conocía pasaba por allí, aunque era un dolor en el trasero el llegar allí. Listo el desayuno le sirvió a Karen su porción y él se encontraba ya consumiendo la suya.

— Hey Kenny, gracias por el desayuno – decía la chica sentándose en su silla y empezando a devorar la comida como si no se hubiese alimentado por días.

— Waow cálmate linda – se reía lentamente el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba a lavar los platos con el agua fría que salía del chorro.

—Hey hermano me iré a alistar te deseo un muy buen día,— escuchaba a su hermana decir mientras esta con un dulce beso se despedía de él.

Asintiendo se colocó su preciada capucha encima de la cabeza con cuidado de no dañar su cabello y se encamina a la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para el día que le asecha. Al abrirla la helada brisa matutina de South Park golpeó su cara, y allí es cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había colocado el protector naranja que cubría su pálida cara, estaba rota, tendría que cocerla una vez llegara a casa, no le preocupaba mucho en realidad, los chicos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a verlo así, seguro ni lo notarán. Apretando más la capucha por reflejo y tomando el morral que se encontraba justo al lado suyo salió de su casa con algo de rapidez. No tenía el dinero para comprar un reloj de muñeca entonces más le valía prevenir que lamentar. Después de caminar un rato por el pobre vecindario en el cual vivía se topó con la parada del autobús en la cual ya se encontraba el chico más popular de la escuela. Stan Marsh.

El capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano, alto, de al menos 1.85, cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos azules como el cielo, muy, pero muy, atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mortal. Actualmente con unos vaqueros azul marino y una camisa blanca, llevando sobre esta la típica chaqueta rojo sangre que representaba el color del equipo de la escuela, se encontraba mirando su celular de último modelo, regalo de sus padres para su cumpleaños seguramente.

Stan y Kenny no eran muy amigos ya, es decir, todavía se conocían, se saludaban, incluso de vez en cuando charlaban en las mañanas como estas en las cuales tenían que esperar a que el bus los llevara a la escuela, pero no era lo mismo de hace seis años cuando eran jóvenes y libres de hacer lo que querían sin que los prejuicios de la sociedad fueran capaces de destruir los cimientos de una amistad. Pero los tiempos cambian, la gente cambia, y eso es algo de lo cual no se puede escapar, Stan se volvió más activo con los deportes, más popular con las chicas, una vida social muy activa en la cual el ya no entraba el rubio, Kyle fue un tema parecido, sus notas siempre han sido buenas y unirse al club de baloncesto lo convirtió automáticamente en un modelo a seguir y por consiguiente mayor posición social. Cartman en cambio… él siempre fue, especial. Así que hoy en día se sentía un poco solo en el ámbito de relaciones amistosas, pero no le importaba, lo único en su mente eran su hermana y la universidad.

— ¡Hey Kenny! ¿Cómo estás?— Escuchó el rubio de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué le seguía hablando todos los días si al final nunca entendía lo que decía por la pieza que le cubría el rostro.

— Bastante bien Stanley, hoy hice pancakes. – después de la pronunciar esas palabras hubo silencio.

Kenny volteo a ver al pelinegro que lo veía con curiosidad, casi con fascinación. No entendía por qué pero después de repasar brevemente la situación anterior se dio cuenta, golpeándose mentalmente. No llevaba el cubreboca lo que hacía que sus palabras fuesen comprensivas al oído humano.

— Woaw… digo, es que es raro verte sin esa cosa que te cubre la boca y…. bueno escucharte también, era muy difícil hacerlo a veces en realidad… no sabía que tu voz seguía siendo aguda – decía el chico con vergüenza mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabellera negra, su gorro azul ya olvidado en memorias del pasado.

— Em… si, tienes razón, —le respondía el de ojos avellanas algo incómodo por la situación en la que se había metido. Debido a la mala nutrición Kenny no sobrepasaba 1.63 metros, por lo que la diferencia de tamaño hacia el cubrirse un poco más fácil,

— Entonces, ¿pancakes? ¡Yo adoro los pancakes!— un poco más animado, comentaba el pelinegro tratando de ver a su acompañante a los ojos, este simplemente tenía su vista fija en el pavimento, no era lo suyo el socializar.

— Si… los hice para mi hermana, tengo una receta especial.— Trataba de seguir la conversación con un tono amigable, aunque por dentro se preguntaba cuanto tardaría el bendito autobús en llevarlos a la escuela de una vez.

— ¡Oh! Genial, algún día me encantaría probarlos – el chico guardaba el celular, quizás para concentrarse en la conversación, quizás había terminado de hablar con quién tenía que hablar, quizás porque se recordaba, muy en lo profundo de su memoria que todavía tenía un amigo que se llamaba Kenny McCormick y que lo tenía justo a su lado.

— Pues, cuando quieras supongo que podrías—… —Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de terminar aquella oración, una que tal vez terminaría en negativa o quizás en la salvación de una relación perdida en el tiempo una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Hey Stan!—se escuchaba a no una distancia tan grande.

Kyle Broflovski, el pelirrojo que ya había domado un poco más su cabello, al menos lo suficiente para que se viera decente e incluso atractivo se posaba justo al lado de Stan, saludándolo con una sonrisa animada, llevaba una camisa negra con una chaqueta negra abrigada de piel que simplemente hacían ver peor la vieja chaqueta del rubio que ya tenía uno que otro parche. Después de unos segundos el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la presencia de un tercero.

— Hey Kenny— Decía con un simple cabeceo para sumirse en una profunda conversación con Stan sobre lo linda que era Bebe y como iban a tener una cita este viernes, ni siquiera notando la ausencia de su siempre presente pañuelo.

El rubio saco unos audífonos de alguna marca genérica y los colocó en sus oídos, algo difícil debido a que estos se encontraban cubiertos por su capucha con borde peludo, al lograrlo comenzó a escuchar la dulce melodía de piano de una de sus artistas favoritas, Regina Spektor. Sabía muy bien que la conversación no tomaría ningún rumbo que le interesara o involucrara así que se dejaba llevar con tranquilidad por la letra de una de sus canciones preferidas.

_I must have left a thousand times ~_

_But every day begins the same~_

_Cause there is a small town in my mind~_

_How can I leave without hurting every one that made me~_

Tarareando un poco la canción el rubio se daba cuenta de que ya el Bus estaba llegando a la esquina en la que se encontraban. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que incluso no notó' la aparición de Cartman en el grupo. Seguía igual que siempre, claro estaba más delgado pero todavía conservaba algo de su grasa pasada solo que no tan exagerado como antes, estaba en el club de debate y llevaba una camisa de traje blanca con pantalones negros, probablemente tenía una reunión hoy.

Cuando Kenny se disponía a subir para tomar un asiento se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Stan le lanzaba una mirada. ¿tal vez de disculpa por haberlo ignorado para hablar con su súper mejor amigo? El rubio solo negó con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a los asientos del fondo donde se encontraban los chicos góticos. Tenían una especie de trato implícito. El se sentaba cerca de ellos y ellos no preguntaban por qué, a su vez él no los molestaba. Era un suceso tan repetido a través de los años que incluso los góticos le llegaban a preguntar una que otra vez el por qué había faltado los días que lo hacía. eran sus más grandes… conocidos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a los chicos que allí se encontraban sentados, fumando mientras escuchaban una banda no conformista de la cual es poco probable que él, en su conformista vida, haya escuchado. Se sentaba con parsimonia, esperando el despertar del motor que lo llevaría a su primer día de su último año en la secundaria. Pensamiento que lo hizo aferrarse a su ya casi destruidos vaqueros desteñidos.

Una vez más, antes de abstraerse de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Del gótico con afro con su libro del necronomicon. De Butters riéndose como un torpe de las estupideces que decía Cartman. Y del casi demasiado obvio coqueteo de Kyle hacia bebe. De Stan dándole un beso de buenos días a Wendy. Kenny pensó para sí mismo, con algo de dolor mientras colocaba delicadamente su frente en el vidrio frio, que al menos hoy, como en los últimos tres años pasados, Estaba solo.

Ignorante de que eso, pronto cambiaria.


End file.
